noobscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Commands
Welcome to the NoobsCraft Official Commands list! In this commands list, i will list all of the plugins that have commands and It will be updated everytime a new plugin is introduced Towny Commands Chat Related Chat /tc message :Town Chat /nc message :Nation Chat /msg playername your message : send a private message to playername /reply your message : send a private message to last payer who sent you a message /resident set mode tc : to talk by default in Town Chat /resident set mode nc : to talk by default in Nation Chat /resident set mode reset : to talk by default in normal Chat Resident Related All resident commands can also be used with it's alias /player or /r /resident : your stats /resident ? : Resident help list /resident resident : Resident stats /resident set mode map : toogles automap /resident set mode townclaim :toggles autoclaim /resident set mode map townclaim : toogles map and autoclaim /resident set mode reset : disables map/autoclaim /resident friend add/remove resident .. resident] : Add/Remove resident to your friendlist /resident friend add+/remove+ resident .. resident] : Add/Remove offline resident to your friendlist /resident friend clearlist : clears friendlist /resident delete resident : delete resident of our friendlist /resident set perm on/off :enable disable permissions on your plots /resident set perm resident/ally/outsider on/off :more specific /resident set perm resident/ally/outsider build/destroy on/off :even more specific Modes: reset : Reset modes to default. map : Show the map as you move between town blocks. townclaim : Claim as you walk. townunclaim : Unclaim as you walk. tc : Talking to your town won't require you to prefix "/tc". nc : Talking to your nation won't require you to prefix "/nc". waratk : Show logging of hp of the places your town is attacking. wardef : Show logging of hp of the places your town is under attack. Towny Related All towny commands can also be used with it's alias /t /town : your town stats /town ? :town commands list /town list : list of towns /town leave : leave your stone /town here :infos on the town you're located /town spawn : teleport to your town's spawn /town claim : expand your town in the wilderness chunk you're in /town claim rect radius : expand your town in a rectangular form /town claim rect auto : same but with auto dimension /town unclaim: unclaim a parcel /town unclaim all : unclaim every parcel of your town /town unclaim rect radius : /town withdraw $ :withdraw money from your town bank account /town deposit $ : deposits /town new town : create a new town with you as the mayor /town new town mayor :Same but with mayor specifics /town add/kick resident .. resident : add/kick resident to your town /town add+/kick+ resident .. resident : add/kick offline resident to your town /town assistant add/remove resident .. resident : add/kick assistants to your town /town assistant add+/remove+ resident .. resident : add/kick offline assistants to your town /town set board ... : set your town messageboard /town set mayor mayor :changes your mayor /town set homeblock : changes your homeblock /town set spawn : change your spawn /town set perm on/off : same than resident perms , but for town /town set perm resident/ally/outsider on/off :same /town set perm resident/ally/outsider build/destroy/switch on/off :town /town set pvp on/off : enables/ disables pvp /town set taxes $ : set Town tax /town set plottax $ : set Tax for the plots /town set plotprice $ : set the plot price. /town set name name /towny top money resident/town/all/nation /towny top residents town/all/nation /towny top land resident/town/all/nation Plot Related /plot claim : claims a plot /plot unclaim : unclaim it /plot forsale : setting it for sale /plot notforsale : not setting it for sale Nation Related /nation /nation list /nation nation /nation leave /nation withdraw $ /nation deposit $ /nation new nation /nation new nation capital /nation assistant add/remove resident .. resident /nation assistant add+/remove+ resident .. resident /nation add town .. town /nation kick town .. town /nation delete nation /nation ally add/remove nation /nation enemy add/remove nation /nation set neutral on/off /nation set taxes $ /nation set name name /nation set king resident /nation set capital town /nation set name name Towny /towny ? : towny help list /towny map : shows map /towny war stats : show war stats /towny war scores : show war scores Towny Admin All resident commands can also be used with it's alias /ta /townyadmin /townyadmin ? /townyadmin set [] .. [] /townyadmin set king nation king /townyadmin set capital nation capital /townyadmin set mayor town mayor /townyadmin set mayor town npc /townyadmin set name town/nation oldname name /townyadmin npc rename oldname name /townyadmin npc list /townyadmin war toggle /townyadmin war toggle on/off /townyadmin givebonus town n /townyadmin reload /townyadmin newday /townyadmin backup Console only /towny seed /towny tree LWC Commands LWC Related LWC: Chest/ Door Protection * o /lwc -c public Create a public protection (anyone can view/modify, but not protect) o /lwc -c password Create a password-protected protection o /lwc -c private Create a private protection * /lwc -m Modify an existing protection * /lwc -u Unlock something (when asked) * /lwc -i View information on an already protected inventory * /lwc -p Activate a mode if it is not blacklisted * /lwc -r Remove an existing protection or all modes activated on you Shop Commands Shop Related /shopcheck Item /shop list /shop list buy /shop list sell /shop list info /shop sell - sells block in hand to the shop /shop sell or all - sells that amount of the block in your hand to the shop /shop sell itemname or all - sells block of that type to the shop /shop buy itemname Iconomy Commands Iconomy Related /money - check your balance /money ? - Help for basic money commands /money rank - Rank on the topcharts /money top - Richest players list /money pay [player amount - Send money to a player Money /money pay player amount : Send money to a player. /money : Get your current account balance. MCMMO Commands Party's /ptp - Party Teleport /party /p - Toggle party Chat /invite - Invite a player to join your party /accept - Accept any pending party invites /mcmmo - Displays a description of the mod and how to play /mcc - Displays a list of mcMMO commands in game /stats - View detailed information on your mcMMO stats ICOLand Commands ICoLand Related Legend LANDID - ID # of the land you want the command to act on ADDON - the name of the addon ( announce, noenter, heal ) PERMTAGS - permission tags they are formatted like: :, where is the playername or the special tag "default", and is either "-" to remove a perm, or "t" or "f" to indicate granting or denying permission /icl - shows /icl help /icl help - help screen /icl list - lists all properties /icl select fullheight - land selection tool ( right click 2 corners ), or with optional parameters, cancel - cancels current selection, fullheight - modifies selection to be full height /icl info LANDID - shows more specific info on a single land, with just /icl info it shows you info on the selected land ( or the land you are currently in if nothing selected ), /icl info here shows you info of the area you are standing in, /icl info will show you info on a specific land ID# /icl buy land - this command buys the land currently selected for the price listed under /icl info /icl buy addon - buys the specified for the specified - addon prices are listed under /icl info /icl sell land - sells the land specified by ( price has a "salestax" % it will buyback the land at /icl sell addon - sells the specified at the specified /icl edit name /icl edit perms Admin commands /icl modify perms - (admin) - modifies a ' permissions /icl modify addons - (admin) - modifies a 's addons /icl modify owner - (admin) - changes the owner of a Addons Announce - will announce the name of the area when a player enters or leaves NoEnter - will deny people from entering the zone Heal - will heal players over time NoSpawn - no spawns ( and removes mobs from the zone on a period configurable time ) NoBoom - no explosions ( not yet implemented ) NoFire - blocks can not burn or be ignited NoFlow - lava/water will not flow in this zone ( if you have build perms you can have single source blocks in mid air heh ) Other /whois - View detailed information about a player (requires Op) /a - Toggle admin chat (requires Op) /setmyspawn - Set your own personal spawn location stored in a file /myspawn - Return to your own personal spawn as if you had died (use this instead of suicide) /chunkme - this fixes the world holes that seem to be appearing everywhere... /admin - sends a pm to Fatnoobs desktop /pvp (on/off) - to turn off the ability to pvp ( pvp is set to its default - off - on login ) /sethome - sets your home /home - goes to your sethome location Mob Arena Commands Mob Arena Related /ma join /ma leave /ma spectate /ma list /ma notready Category:FAQ Category:Guides